Results for the first week on Universe (WWE 12)
Raw Match 1- New Nexus vs CoBro Nexus had control for most of the match until CoBro tried to make a comeback but failed. Harris gets the pin Marrella after a twisting side suplex. Match 2- LOD vs. The Originals In a really short tag team match, LOD were able to snuff out Nash and Vader when Hawk hit a Powerbomb into a float over on Nash. Match 3- Christian vs Jack Swagger Dolph Ziggler tried to get involed a lot but ended up getting ejected after Christian hit a Killswitch on Swagger, after that Christian got setup for a spear and said "This one's for you" pointing at Edge and speared Swagger for the 3. After the match Dolph Ziggler ran back down the ramp only to get speared by Edge as Christian held the U.S Championship high over his head. Match 4- Eddie Guerrero vs Steve Austin Guerrero and Austin started off hot and in a huge moment in the match, Eddie jumped off the top rope to the outside with a Frog Splash through a table. After Eddie put him through another table with a version of a powerbomb but Austin still kicks out at 2. Frustrated, Eddie grabs some steel steps and Brain Busters Austin but misses the steps. Even more flustered, Eddie grabs Austin and goes for a Gory Bomb into the steps as Austin goes face first busting him wide open for the win. After the match Eddie stares angrily at Austin and then picks him and this time Brain Buster on to the steps busting Austin even farther open. Match 5- CM Punk and John Cena vs D-Generation X The match starts with Cena vs. Michaels as Michaels takes control very quickly and then him and Triple H isolate Cena. Cena is able to comeback and tag in Punk. Punk takes control of Michaels until Michaels is able to tag in Triple H. Triple H is able to get Punk wear down enough to tag back in Michaels and Michaels after a Sweet Chin Music pins Punk for the 3. After the match, The New Nexus comes out and attacks DX and Cena. Punk joins them after making us think that he wasn't apart of the group he was turned out to be. Mr. McMahon came out on to the ramp and said "STOP! If you really want to get these punks and hounds together to do your dirty work for you, then at Royal Rumble here's what I'm going to do, You're facing all 3 of the men you were in the ring with tonight inside Hell In A Cell!" Punk looks shocked becuase he only thought he was facing Shawn Michaels but now he has to face everyone. Punk hits everyone one of his challengers with the belt and walks out with his Nexus. SmackDown Match 1- Legacy vs Los Guerreros Legacy had control for a good amout of time, even DiBiase hit Dream Street on Chavo Guerrero for only a 2 count. Chavo was able to tag in Eddie as Eddie took absolute control and won the match after a Frog Splash on Rhodes. Match 2- Evan Bourne vs R-Truth The managers Kofi and Slater starting fighting each other during this match while Bourne had the win on Truth on 3 diiferent occasions but the referee was too busy trying to eject Slater and Kingston. Evan and Truth went after them before both of them were counted out. Then John Morrison and Shane McMahon came out and Shane said "Well it's such a sad thing that you weren't able to have an actual winner, but John has told me that he would like to make a challenge, he wants to challenge all of you to Championship Scramble for the Intercontinental Championship. 5 men 1 winner so It's offical. At the Royal Rumble it will be John Morrison defending against Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth and Heath Slater. Sounds good? Good." Match 3- Brothers Of Destruction vs Rock N Sock Connection The Brothers dominated Rock and Foley for over 6 to 7 minutes until a double chokeslam to Rock and a Tombstone to Foley ends the match. Match 4- Brock Lesnar vs Booker T vs Wade Barrett Lesnar had Barrett and Booker on the fences for most of the match. A lethal kick by Lesnar eliminated Barrett after kicking out of 2 F5's and then Booker tried to fight Lesnar just threw him around until Booker could not kick or move for that matter. After the match Booker was supposed to be checked out by doctors until Lesnar grabbed him and F5ed him through the annouce table. Match 5- Randy Orton vs John Morrison Morrison tried but he was no match for The Legend Killer. Orton finished him off with a RKO very quickly. Morrison attacked Orton from behind after the match with a chair until the return of Batista to save Randy and get rid of Morrison. When he looked at Orton and was about to do something, Lesnar's music hit and here comes The Beast. The Beast and The Animal stared down each other and then turned towards Orton and motioned the gesture of championship. Full Resuts and Current match card for Royal Rumble http://wwe-revolution-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_12_Match_Cards_%28January%29 So far these matches have been confirmined for the Royal Rumble WWE Tag Team Championship- Los Guerreros vs Legacy Intercontinental Championship Match- Championship Scramble between John Morrison vs Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, Heath Slater and R-Truth WWE Championship Match- CM Punk vs John Cena, Triple H and Shawn Michaels inside Hell In A Cell Royal Rumble Match- 40 Royal Rumble